


A Stranger with a Horse

by Avanalae



Series: The Wanderer [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Caretaking, Gen, Master of Death Harry Potter, Mystery, Sleepiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 05:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19266865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avanalae/pseuds/Avanalae
Summary: Link is so very tired and someone helps him before disappearing, leaving behind a gift or two.Time passes and Link cant forget the green-eyed stranger.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The start of a new series for me! This will be exciting. Of the three oneshots I've written so far I'm posting this one first cause I like it best. Please enjoy!

Link finds an ember of energy in himself when the stable comes into sight. He picks up his pace from a trudge to a walk, looking forward to finally seeing a bed and taking out a horse so the journey to Gerudo Town will go faster. It's warm and so dry and there's still a long way to go.

He doesn't see much around himself, too busy pulling a red rupee from his pouch to pay for a regular bed. So of course he runs into someone.

"Oh!" The person yelps just as Link grunts. They both manage not to fall, but Link drops the rupee. The man bends over quickly and picks it up, turning around to face him, holding it out.

His features are… strange, is Link's first thought.

Wild black hair frames an elegant face, bright green eyes with just a bit of an unusual luminescence to them, and a light tan graces the smooth skin that he can see. His outfit is much like his Hyrulian wear, but more simple. A green tunic and brown pants, a black traveling cloak, and knee high boots made from some kind of hide - lizalfos, perhaps. None of which sport much embellishment. 

All in all, a simple traveler. 

But nothing could convince Link that this man was simple in any way.

Link blinks out of his thoughts when a hand gently touches his shoulder. He looks up and there's a quirk of lips, "Welcome back." The quirk of lips turns into a smile when Link's body language becomes embarrassed. 

"Worry not, I find no trouble here." One of his hands - Link notices callouses but they are… odd - carefully grabs one of Link's and the other places the rupee safely in his grasp. "I won't keep you longer. You look quite run down and in need of rest."

Link dazedly lets himself be led to the counter inside the stable, unable to protest the extra red rupee that finds its way into his hand as the man orders the soft bed for him. Somehow he knows it's a losing battle and he's too tired for that.

The man makes sure he makes it to the bed before waving jovially and heading out. Hes greeted outside by a beautiful horse, with chocolate fur and a mane and tail so pale they glistened in the moonlight. 

Link falls back on the bed and dreams. He dreams of horses and strangers and green, green eyes.

_

The stable hand wakes him in the morning with a prepared meal.

He frowns in confusion and she laughs, "The man who helped you in last night made it for you. I'm not sure how it's still warm but it's all yours."

The man… to be honest for a moment he thought the encounter was a dream. But the steaming dish in front of him and her words protest that.

Speaking of the dish, he doesn't really know what it is but he takes the provided spoon and digs out a mouthful. He blinks at the softness before realizing the white stuff was mashed potatoes, a layer of it covering a stew of some kind with meat and veggies. He tastes it.

It's odd. 

But the way it warms him up and the feeling of enduring strength he gets when he's done makes him think of the oddness of the man.

When he's ready to go, he talks to the man behind the counter, briefly asking about taking out a horse. But the man laughs boisterously. 

"Thank you for reminding me! That man from last night left you something. Or shall we say, someone?"

Link blinks at the horse from last night and from his dreams.

"He said her name is Epona and that she's yours."

Link blinks again, making the man chuckle. But Epona steps forward and nudges him, nosing around his pockets. He pulls out an apple and she bumps him with her nose before taking the treat happily.

"Who…" Link clears his throat. "Who was he?"

The man shrugs, "Beats me. All I managed to get was that he's traveling and his name is Harry. Strange name, that."

He probably says more after that, but Link is too focused on Epona and the information he just heard.

Harry.

Hm.

Link swings himself up into the saddle and turns Epona west; she sets off in an easy trot with a simple nudge. Link had managed to wrangle a horse before, but even with its gentle demeanor being similar to Epona's, it is clear who is superior. So again he thinks back to the man, trying to make sense of things.

Then something finally strikes him. He didn't get a very good look and the man had very wild hair that covered them for the most part, but he's almost certain.

He had rounded ears.

Just who was this Harry?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally beat the game the other day so now I can finish this two shot. It's mostly contemplative, with the idea that it's been maybe a year since the battle. Probably less, but I dont imply any timeline in this.
> 
> Plz enjoy.

Things after defeating Ganon have been… odd. He remembers things but there's a disconnect. It's like he remembers things from an outside perspective, not like he experienced them personally. It's a hard thing to admit to and he feels bad about keeping these feelings from the princess.

When the feelings get to be too much he goes to the stables to tend to Epona. She always seems to sense his mood and somehow expects him every time he comes. Maybe she smells the apples in his pockets. 

So he tends to Epona. Turning thoughts and memories over in his mind, trying to organize and manage them. There's no one else here today, so he's free to focus all his attention on Epona and inward.

His thoughts turn to something else without his say-so. He remembers green eyes and the man called Harry. He wishes he knew more about him. Everyone he'd asked had no idea. It was like he didn't exist anywhere.

Ever since he met the man, and thus Epona, things changed for him. Things worked mostly the same but his luck seemed to change. 

More often than not there would be shelter nearby when it started to rain. Food was plentiful and supplies were easily found when needed. Sometimes he'd scrape by in a battle that he didn't think he'd win with minimal damage.

He can excuse these things as getting better at surviving and fighting as time passed. He was already rather strong when he came out of the shrine and only gained more experience.

But there was a moment that sticks in his mind. 

When Ganon formed as a beast on Hyrule Field, Epona was there waiting for him. This was odd enough but when Ganon spotted her he reared back, as if startled or fearful, before becoming enraged.

That image sticks with him to this day and it leaves him unsure. He loves Epona dearly and she's perhaps his closest friend at the moment. But still…

He finishes brushing Epona down and goes to put the tools away when he glances at the nearby table. There's something there and he tenses, knowing there hadn't been anything there when he entered. 

Carefully he makes his way to the table where he discovers three things: a note, a glass of milk, and a very familiar, unusual meal.

He picks up the note and reads it. Pauses. Reads it again.

_ Link _

_ There is darkness in this world, even with the great evil gone. Be the light that overcomes that darkness. All you have to do is be yourself. Find your freedom, make friends, and let yourself accept change. Things will be hard but I know you will thrive. _

_ Care for Epona. She has always been yours. And should you start doubting yourself, sit down and think of where you've been and what you've made of yourself. Appreciate the past but strive for the future. Don't let anything hold you back. _

_ You are the embodiment of courage of this world, you always have been. So shine for them and for yourself. But you are more than the chosen. _

_ You are Link. It's up to you to decide what that means. _

_ Harry _

Something in his chest throbs and he sets the letter down gently. He looks to the meal, the same dish that had been left for him that night at the inn. He shouldn't eat it. He doesn know this Harry. He doesn't know anything about all of this. But he sits and picks up the spoon.

The first bite is familiar, in the taste and the warmth that fills him.

Epona chuffs and Link looks to her, then back to the dish.

It is up to him to define himself, isn't it? No one can tell him who he is, who he wants to be. Not now. Not anymore. He sticks with Zelda partly out of obligation, but perhaps they can become closer. He just needs to let go of the past. Not forget it, but stop letting it hold him back.

He takes another bite.

It's time to make new memories.


End file.
